How it could have went
by HateOnMeNowBiotch
Summary: What if Riddick never went to slam? What if he was adopted and went into the Navi? Yeah, this is that story. Riddick/OFC R


A/N Ok so I saw the new Riddick movie and I have to say it was well worth the wait. It was so good in fact, that I was inspired to start a story about what his life would have been like is he was never an escaped convict and murderer. Now in some stories people play around with the idea of Riddick being in the military, in this story he is in the navy. Riddick will still be as hard and yummy as ever, he just had never been to slam he went on in his career in the Navy. I always had one question in my head when I saw the movies for the first time : Why doesn't Riddick deserve love? This is a story of how a Navel captain comes across the one thing he never thought he would have. Oh and just so there is no confusion, Duane Carter is inspired by The Rock. I know it's a new concept on things, but give it a chance. R&R

Chapter one

At the planet Hurons Navel base an emergency signal comes in from an civilian town close to them. General Duane Carter called in his best man for the job. A very well built man with welders goggles walks in his office and waits for his orders. " Ah Captain Riddick just the man I needed to see. We got a real bad situation in Baldine about 25 Kilometers from here. Twoyoung girls were found in the basement of a house and one is in pretty bad shape. I need you to go there right away and bring her here so she can get the care she needs. I normally wouldn't send a captain out for a small mission like this, but there are young women involved and you're the only person I trust to get them here unharmed. " Duane said handing Captain Riddick a micro ship with directions to Baldine on it. Captain Riddick pocketed the chip and went to get a planet rover. ( Future version of a range rover. ) He put the chip into his COM device and got on the road.

When he got to the address on the chip there was a police car there and an officer came to greet him. " you must be from the Navel base. Well come on in they are still in the basement. " He said and Riddick got out of the car and followed him into the house. Once they were in the basement Riddick saw why his commanding officer sent him for this one. The basement looked like an old style torture chamber. He could smell fear, sex, and blood all over. When he got to the two teenagers he was shocked. They were both skin and bones and the older looking of the two was tore up. Blood and dirt was all over her. Cuts, bruises, cigarette burns littered her skin. ' What could this girl have done to deserve this? ' He thought as he knelt down to check out the damage.

The younger girl whimpered and Riddick purred to let her know he wasn't trying to hurt them. Surprisingly it worked and the girl let him pick up the older girl. " Wait here I'll be right back. " He said softly as he went back up the stairs and back out to his Planet Rover. He opened one of the back doors and layed her down. She whimpered and he could only imagine how badly she was hurting at that point. Her breathing was even so he knew she wasn't going to die anytime soon. He shut the door lightly and went back to get the younger girl. The officer was sitting with her on the porch taking her statement. He grabbed her arm gently and turned her to look at him. " I told you to stay put. " He said looking at the "cop". She trembled. He pointed to the planet rover. " You friend is in the car go wait for me with her. " He said leaving no room for argument. She did as he said and got in the passenger seat.

He turned his attention back to the man on the porch. " What exactly happened here? " He asked getting the details for his commanding officer. " Not too sure. A teenage boy just ran into the station saying that there was a girl in this basement and that the family that lives here was hurting her. We took them into custody and called you guys. " He said walking down to his car. Riddick knew there was more to the story. " I'll need you to send these family members to the jail on the base for my commanding officer to interview. " He said and walked back to the rover and got in. It was getting dark and Riddick took his goggles off. Wide eyes looked at him for the first time since they started driving. " Pretty. " The young girl said in awe. He looked over at her, she couldn't have been more than thirteen. Dirt was matted in her hair and she looked malnourished. " What's your name? " he asked putting his eyes back on the road. She looks as if she is thinking and then shrugs her shoulders. " Come on you gotta have a name tell. " He said gently coaxing her. Her eyes flashed in an instant. " Stupid bitch! Now who is gonna take care of me? " She said in a evil voice that shocked the hell out of Riddick.

They finally made it to the Navel base. Doctors and nurses were waiting for them. As soon as they stopped the had the back door open and the older girl was on a stretcher being rushed into the med bay. The younger girl just sat there looking scared. Riddick sighed and opened his door to get out. He went around to her side and opened her door. She was still looking at the base as if it was the most scariest place ever. He held his hand out to her and broke her attention. She looked at his hand for a second and took it. He led her into his commanding officers office. When Duane saw the Riddick and the young girl come in he gasped at her state. " Captain Riddick is this the young one in bad condition? " He asked taking in the girls ghostly appearence. Riddick shook his head and Duanes eyes bugged out. He walked up to the girl and she flinched. " Well young lady do you have a name? " He asked her and she opened her mouth to tell him what she told Riddick and he clamped his hand over her mouth. " I don't think she has a name sir. " He said and Duane knew that Riddick was trying to tell him something. " Ok Captain take her to get cleaned up, and I expect the paperwork for this to be on my desk by morning." He said sitting back behind his desk.

Riddick took her to his quarters so she could shower in peace. When he handed her a bar of soap and a wash cloth she looked confused. ' Did this girl really not know what to do? ' He sighed and went into the bathroom to start the shower. She followed him in the bathroom and stood by the door. When the water temp was hot enough to scrub the dirt off he reached for her. She went to him trusting him more. " You need to take these clothes off and get under the water. She looked scared and he again sighed. He took the bottom of her dirty shirt and she let him. He lifted it over her head and threw it to the floor. Next he pulled down her threadbare pants. He turned her towards the shower and she stopped. " Whats wrong it's just water? " He asked and she started shaking. " I'm scared. " She said softly. He wanted to growl at her, but knew it would just scare her more. So he did the only thing he could think of. He stripped down to his boxers and pulled her into the shower with him. She struggled with him but didn't scream. once she was under the spray she settled down.

Dirt mixed with water as it went down the drain. He made her put her head under the spray and got her hair rinsed. Next he lathered up the wash cloth with soap. He started washing her back until it was clean and pink. He did the same to her arms and face. Then he rinsed the now dirty cloth and rubbed more soap into it and handed it to her. " You need to wash your front. Just do exactly as I was doing to your back and arms. She nodded and started washing her neck. She moved down to her undeveloped breasts and stomach. She was mostly clean now but she needed to clean her private parts, only Riddick didn't know how to go about explaining it to her. " You need to get.. down there. " He said looking in her eyes. She looked scared again and he had to put his hands on her shoulders to keep her there. She looked up to him. " You mean my bad part? " she asked. ' Bad part? That's a new one. ' He thought. " Yes that part needs to be clean too. " He said and she nodded. She started to clean down there and he turned away. He felt a tap on his shoulder when she was done. Now that her body was clean, he got the shampoo and lathered her hair. He couldn't believe how much dirt was matted in it. By the time he got her out of the shower he had to shampoo her hair three times and almost gagged when he realised that her hair wasn't black it was blonde. ' How could someone do this to a kid? ' He thought and marched her into his room and sat her on the bed.

He went to his dresser to find her something to wear. He found one of his big long sleeved shirts and put it over her head and she put her arms through. next her took the brush that he didn't even know that he had and started brushing her hair out. By the time he got it all brushed out she was crying. Riddick looked at the broken girl and felt his cold heart warm a little. " Alright now about this name business.. " He said and she looked up at him. " Your name isn't stupid bitch and I don't ever want you to say it again. How about Regina? " He asked and she shook her head. " No? Ok how about Gina? " Again she shook her head. She caught sight of a painting on his wall of old earth's rocky mountains. He got an idea. " How about Roquel and I can call you Rocky for a nickname? " He asked and she looked up at him and nodded her head. He grinned at her. " Ok Rocky I think it time to take you to the med bay so you can get checked out and some sleep. " He said and she got that look of fear in her eyes again. " Please don't leave me, I'll be good I swear! " She said hugging his side. He didn't know what kind of horrors this girl had seen to be trusting a man like him but he did know that he wasn't gonna make her leave. " Don't you want to go see your sister? " He asked and she shook her head into his side. " She isn't my sister. I don't know who she is. They said its either her or you. She took my beatings and hers. I know she hates me. " She cried. Riddick sighed. ' Fuck! Could this story get anymore heartbreaking? ' He asked himself.

Just then his com unit rang. He answered and saw his C.O. looking back at him. " Captain Riddick is the young woman still with you? " He asked. Riddick looked at the girl who was still hugging his side. " Yeah she is here. We settled on the name Roquel for future reference. " He said and Duane nodded. " Well the older girls name is Jade and she wants to see Roquel. Why haven't you taken her down to get some sleep anyways? " He asked. " Well she thinks Jade hates her, I was thinking that maybe she should be sedated so she can have a good rest. " He said and Rocky went crazy. " No! No! No! No! Please don't drug please I said I'd be good. ' She said curling into a ball on the floor crying. " Whats going on Captain? " Duane asked. Riddick looked into his com and sighed. " I don't think it's a good idea to have her around Jade right now. How about I put her in my spare room and we can try in the morning? " He asked and Duane nodded. " That's fine but I want her checked out first thing in the morning. " Duane said and cut the connection.

Riddick looked down at the girl crying on his floor. He kneeled down and scooped her up in his arms. She tried to struggle but he wasn't having that. " Rocky stop you don't have to go to the med bay right now! " He yelled and she went still. He carried her into the spare room and pulled the covers back. He set her down and covered her up. " I need you to get some sleep now. " he told her and she reached out her arms to him. He sighed again and climbed under the covers with her. She layed her head on his shoulder and fell right to sleep. He just watched her and thought about how to make sure nothing like this ever happened to her again.

A/N Ok so I don't know how often I'll work on this, but if you like it Review and I'll see about putting more up.


End file.
